


Entry Log

by Celestriakle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Decades have passed since the event that came to be called the Great Glitch. Scientists have come in and out of service, servers have been replaced, and defunct machines have been stored away, many stripped of all valuable components. Entire wings of the main lab have been relegated to no more than storage.Much was lost in the Great Glitch: the Underground was forced back decades of progress. But information like that, once discovered, has a way of being found again. (Forever unfinished.)





	1. ☜☠❄☼✡ ☹⚐☝

>   
>     INSTALLING DEVICE DRIVER SOFTWARE…  
>   
>     THE SOFTWARE FOR THIS DEVICE HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY INSTALLED.  
>   
>     INPUT PASSWORD: ******************  
>   
>     INITIALIZING…  
>   
>    

* finally.

>     OPENING FOLDER ☜☠❄☼✡ ☹⚐☝.


	2. ☜☠❄☼✡ ⚐☠☜

> OPENING ☜☠❄☼✡ ⚐☠☜ 
> 
> A voice begins to play.
> 
> A transcription appears below, and a separate program translates the text from Wingdings to Common.

✋💧 ❄☟✋💧 💣✋👍 🕈⚐☼😐✋☠☝✍ ⚐☟📪 ☝⚐⚐👎📬 ☟☜☹☹⚐📪 💣✡ ☠✌💣☜ ✋💧 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ 🕈✋☠☝ 👎✋☠☝💧 ☝✌💧❄☜☼📪 ✌☠👎 ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ❄✌😐✋☠☝ ⚐✞☜☼ ☞⚐☼ 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ ✌💧✌☠✋ ☞☼⚐💣 ☟☜☼☜ ⚐☠ ⚐🕆❄📬 ❄☟✋💧 ✋💧 ☜☠❄☼✡ ⚐☠☜📬

✌☞❄☜☼ 💧⚐💣☜📬📬📬 👍⚐☠✞✋☠👍✋☠☝📪 ❄☟☜✋☼ ☟✋☝☟☠☜💧💧☜💧 😐✋☠☝ ✌💧☝⚐☼☜ ✌☠👎 ✈🕆☜☜☠ ❄⚐☼✋☜☹ ☟✌✞☜ 🏱☜☼💧🕆✌👎☜👎 💣☜ ❄⚐ ✌👍👍☜🏱❄ ❄☟☜ ☼⚐☹☜ ⚐☞ ☼⚐✡✌☹ 💧👍✋☜☠❄✋💧❄📬 🕈☟✋☹☜ 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ ✌💧✌☠✋ ☟✌💧 👎⚐☠☜ ☝⚐⚐👎 🕈⚐☼😐📪 ✋ 🏱☹✌☠ ❄⚐ ❄✌😐☜ ❄☟✋💧 ☹✌👌 ✋☠ ✌ ☠☜🕈 👎✋☼☜👍❄✋⚐☠📬 ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 ❄⚐⚐ ✋💧⚐☹✌❄☜👎 ☞☼⚐💣 ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜👎💧 ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 🏱☜⚐🏱☹☜🖴 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 💣⚐☼☜ ✋💣💣☜👎✋✌❄☜ 🏱☼⚐👌☹☜💣💧 ❄⚐ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞📪 ✌☠👎 ✋ ✋☠❄☜☠👎 ❄⚐ 👎⚐ 💣✡ 👌☜💧❄ ❄⚐ 💧⚐☹✞☜ ❄☟☜💣📬 ❄☟☜💧☜ ☼☜👍⚐☼👎💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☞⚐☼ 💣✡ 🏱☜☼💧⚐☠✌☹ ☼☜☞☜☼☜☠👍☜ ✌💧 ✌ 💧🕆💣💣✌☼✡ ⚐☞ 💣✡ 🏱☼⚐☝☼☜💧💧📬

<< IS THIS MIC WORKING? OH, GOOD. HELLO, MY NAME IS DOCTOR WING DINGS GASTER, AND I WILL BE TAKING OVER FOR DOCTOR ASANI FROM HERE ON OUT. THIS IS ENTRY ONE. 

AFTER SOME… CONVINCING, THEIR HIGHNESSES KING ASGORE AND QUEEN TORIEL HAVE PERSUADED ME TO ACCEPT THE ROLE OF ROYAL SCIENTIST. WHILE DOCTOR ASANI HAS DONE GOOD WORK, I PLAN TO TAKE THIS LAB IN A NEW DIRECTION. HE WAS TOO ISOLATED FROM THE NEEDS OF THE PEOPLE; WE HAVE MORE IMMEDIATE PROBLEMS TO TAKE CARE OF, AND I INTEND TO DO MY BEST TO SOLVE THEM. THESE RECORDS WILL BE FOR MY PERSONAL REFERENCE AS A SUMMARY OF MY PROGRESS. >>


	3. ☜☠❄☼✡ ❄🕈⚐

✋ 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ 🕈✌☠❄ 💣✡ ☞✋☼💧❄ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄ ❄⚐ 👌☜📬 ☠☜🕈 ☟⚐💣☜ 💧❄✋☹☹ 💧❄☼🕆☝☝☹☜💧 ☞☼⚐💣 💣✌☠✡ ✋💧💧🕆☜💧 ⚐☞ ✋☠☞☼✌💧❄☼🕆👍❄🕆☼☜📬 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 🕈☟⚐ ☠☜☜👎 🕈✌❄☜☼ ☜💧🏱☜👍✋✌☹☹✡ 💧🕆☞☞☜☼🖴 ❄☟☜ ☠☜✌☼☜💧❄ 💧⚐🕆☼👍☜ ✋💧 ❄☟☜ ☼✋✞☜☼ ❄☟✌❄ 👍⚐💣☜💧 ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☞ 🕈✌❄☜☼☞✌☹☹📪 ✌☠👎 ✋❄ ☹✌✡💧 👌☜✡⚐☠👎 ☟⚐❄☹✌☠👎💧📬 ❄☟☜ 😐✋☠☝ ✌☠👎 ✈🕆☜☜☠ 👎⚐ ❄☟☜✋☼ 👌☜💧❄ ❄⚐ 🏱☼⚐✞✋👎☜ ☞⚐☼ ⚐🕆☼ 💣✌☠✡ ☠☜👍☜💧💧✋❄✋☜💧 ✌☠👎 🏱✌❄👍☟ 🕆🏱 ❄☟☜ 👍🕆☼☼☜☠❄ 💧✡💧❄☜💣 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜📪 👌🕆❄ ✋☞ ✋ 👍✌☠ 👍⚐☠☠☜👍❄ 🕈✋❄☟ 💧⚐💣☜ 💣⚐☼☜ 😐☠⚐🕈☹☜👎☝☜✌👌☹☜ ✋☠ 👍✋✞✋☹ ✋☠☞☼✌💧❄☼🕆👍❄🕆☼☜📪 ✋🕯💣 👍☜☼❄✌✋☠ 🕈☜ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👎☜💧✋☝☠ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ 💣⚐☼☜ 💧🕆💧❄✌✋☠✌👌☹☜📬 ✋❄ ☠☜☜👎💧 ❄⚐ 👌☜ ✌👌☹☜ ❄⚐ ✌👎☺🕆💧❄ ☞⚐☼ ⚐🕆☼ ☝☼✌👎🕆✌☹ 🏱⚐🏱🕆☹✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋☠👍☼☜✌💧☜ ✌☠👎 👌☜ ✌👎✌🏱❄✌👌☹☜ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ 🕈☜ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☜✋❄☟☜☼ ✌👎✌🏱❄ ✋❄ ❄⚐ ⚐☼ ☜✠❄☜☠👎 ✋❄ ✌💧 ☞✌☼ ⚐🕆❄ ✌💧 ❄☟☜ 💧☠⚐🕈👎✋☠ ⚐🕆❄🏱⚐💧❄ ⚐☼ ⚐❄☟☜☼ 👌🕆☼☝☜⚐☠✋☠☝ 💧☜❄❄☹☜💣☜☠❄💧📬 ✋ ☟☜✌☼ ❄☟☜✡ ☞✌👍☜ 💣✌☠✡ ☟✌☼👎💧☟✋🏱💧 💧⚐ ☞✌☼ ☞☼⚐💣 ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡📬

✋ 👍✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ☟⚐🏱☜ ❄☟✌❄ 🕈☟✌❄☜✞☜☼ ☜✠🏱☜☼❄💧 ✋ ☞✋☠👎 ✌☼☜ 💧😐✋☹☹☜👎 ✋☠ 💧✋☝☠📪 ✌☠👎 ❄☟✌❄ 💣✡ 💧😐✋☹☹💧 ✋☠ ✋❄ ☟✌✞☜ 🏱☼⚐☝☼☜💧💧☜👎 ☞✌☼ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ✋ 👍✌☠ 👍⚐☠✞☜✡ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐📬 ☯💧✋☝☟☸ ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ☞✋☠👎 ✌ ❄☼✌☠💧☹✌❄⚐☼ ✋☞ ✋ 💣🕆💧❄📬

<< I BELIEVE I HAVE DECIDED WHAT I WANT MY FIRST PROJECT TO BE. NEW HOME STILL STRUGGLES FROM MANY ISSUES OF INFRASTRUCTURE. MONSTERS WHO NEED WATER ESPECIALLY SUFFER; THE NEAREST SOURCE IS THE RIVER THAT COMES OUT OF WATERFALL, AND IT LAYS BEYOND HOTLANDS. THE KING AND QUEEN DO THEIR BEST TO PROVIDE FOR OUR MANY NECESSITIES AND PATCH UP THE CURRENT SYSTEM WE HAVE, BUT IF I CAN CONNECT WITH SOME MORE KNOWLEDGEABLE IN CIVIL INFRASTRUCTURE, I’M CERTAIN WE COULD DESIGN SOMETHING MORE SUSTAINABLE. IT NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO ADJUST FOR OUR GRADUAL POPULATION INCREASE AND BE ADAPTABLE ENOUGH THAT WE COULD EITHER ADAPT IT TO OR EXTEND IT AS FAR OUT AS THE SNOWDIN OUTPOST OR OTHER BURGEONING SETTLEMENTS. I HEAR THEY FACE MANY HARDSHIPS SO FAR FROM THE CITY.

I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT WHATEVER EXPERTS I FIND ARE SKILLED IN SIGN, AND THAT MY SKILLS IN IT HAVE PROGRESSED FAR ENOUGH THAT I CAN CONVEY WHAT I NEED TO. [SIGH] I WILL FIND A TRANSLATOR IF I MUST. >>


	4. ☜☠❄☼✡ ❄☟☼☜☜

🏱☼⚐☝☼☜💧💧 ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄ ❄⚐ ✋💣🏱☼⚐✞☜ ☠☜🕈 ☟⚐💣☜🕯💧 ✋☠☞☼✌💧❄☼🕆👍❄🕆☼☜ ☟✌💧 👌☜☜☠ 🏱☼⚐👍☜☜👎✋☠☝ 🕈☜☹☹📬 ✋ ☼☜👍☜☠❄☹✡ 💣✌👎☜ ❄☟☜ ✌👍✈🕆✌✋☠❄✌☠👍☜ ⚐☞ ✌ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼ ☠✌💣☜👎 🕈✋☠❄✋☠📪 ✌ 👌🕆☼☼⚐🕈☜☼📬 💧☟☜ ✌☠👎 ☟☜☼ ☼☜☹✌❄✋✞☜💧 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜ 🕆☠👎☜☼👌☜☹☹✡ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡ 👌☜❄❄☜☼ ❄☟✌☠ ✌☠✡ ⚐❄☟☜☼📪 ✌☠👎 💧☟☜ 💧☜☜💣💧 ☜✌☝☜☼ ❄⚐ ✋💣🏱☼⚐✞☜ ☟☜☼ ☟⚐💣☜ ✌💧 🕈☜☹☹ ✌💧 ❄☟✌❄ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡ ✌👌⚐✞☜📬 👎☜💧🏱✋❄☜ ⚐🕆☼ ☜✌☼☹✡ 💧❄☼🕆☝☝☹☜💧 🕈✋❄☟ 👍⚐💣💣🕆☠✋👍✌❄✋⚐☠📫📫💧☟☜ 👎⚐☜💧 ☠⚐❄ 💧✋☝☠ ✌☠👎 ✋ 💣🕆💧❄ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ❄☼✌☠💧☹✌❄⚐☼ 🕈✋❄☟ 💣☜ ❄⚐ ✋☠❄☜☼✌👍❄ 🕈✋❄☟ ☟☜☼📫📫💧☟☜ ✋💧 ✞☜☼✡ ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠❄📬 🕈☜ ✌☼☜ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 💣☜☜❄ ☠☜✠❄ 🕈☜☜😐 ❄⚐ ☝⚐ ⚐✞☜☼ 💧⚐💣☜ 👎☼✌☞❄💧 💧☟☜ ☟✌💧 👍☼☜✌❄☜👎 ☞⚐☼ ✌ 🕈✌❄☜☼ ✌☠👎 💧☜🕈☜☼ 💧✡💧❄☜💣📬 ✋ 👍✌☠☠⚐❄ 🕈✌✋❄📬

<< PROGRESS ON THE PROJECT TO IMPROVE NEW HOME’S INFRASTRUCTURE HAS BEEN PROCEEDING WELL. I RECENTLY MADE THE ACQUAINTANCE OF A MONSTER NAMED WINTIN, A BURROWER. SHE AND HER RELATIVES KNOW THE UNDERBELLY OF THE CITY BETTER THAN ANY OTHER, AND SHE SEEMS EAGER TO IMPROVE HER HOME AS WELL AS THAT OF THE CITY ABOVE. DESPITE OUR EARLY STRUGGLES WITH COMMUNICATION–SHE DOES NOT SIGN AND I MUST HAVE A TRANSLATOR WITH ME TO INTERACT WITH HER–SHE IS VERY INTELLIGENT. WE ARE GOING TO MEET NEXT WEEK TO GO OVER SOME DRAFTS SHE HAS CREATED FOR A WATER AND SEWER SYSTEM. I CANNOT WAIT. >>


	5. ☜☠❄☼✡ ☞⚐🕆☼

🕈✋☠❄✋☠ ✌☠👎 ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☝⚐☠☜ ❄☟☼⚐🕆☝☟ 💧☜✞☜☼✌☹ 👎☼✌☞❄💧 ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 🕈✌❄☜☼ ✌☠👎 💧☜🕈✌☝☜ 💧✡💧❄☜💣💧📪 👌🕆❄ 🕈☜ 😐☜☜🏱 ☼🕆☠☠✋☠☝ ✋☠❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✋💧💧🕆☜ ⚐☞ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼📬 🕈☜ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👌☼✋☠☝ 🕈✌❄☜☼ ✋☠❄⚐ ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡ 👍☹☜✌☠☹✡ 🕈✋❄☟ ✌✈🕆☜👎🕆👍❄💧📪 👌🕆❄ ✋ ☟☜💧✋❄✌❄☜ ❄⚐ 👌🕆✋☹👎 ✋☠❄⚐ ❄☟☜ 💧😐✡💧👍✌🏱☜📬 ✌❄ ⚐🕆☼ 👍🕆☼☼☜☠❄ ☼✌❄☜ ⚐☞ 🏱⚐🏱🕆☹✌❄✋⚐☠ ☝☼⚐🕈❄☟📪 ✋ ✌☠❄✋👍✋🏱✌❄☜ ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ ☝☼⚐🕈 🕆🏱🕈✌☼👎📪 ✌☠👎 ✋❄ ✋💧 👎✋☞☞✋👍🕆☹❄ ❄⚐ ✌☠❄✋👍✋🏱✌❄☜ 🕈☟✌❄ ✌☼☜✌💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌⚐⚐💣📬 💣⚐☼☜ ✋💣🏱⚐☼❄✌☠❄☹✡📪 ✋ 🕈✋💧☟ ❄⚐ 👌☼✋☠☝ 🕈✌❄☜☼ ✋☠❄⚐ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧🕯 ☟⚐💣☜💧📬 ✌☠ ✌✈🕆☜👎🕆👍❄ 💧✡💧❄☜💣 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☠☜👍☜💧💧✋❄✌❄☜ ☟🕆👌💧 ✌☼⚐🕆☠👎 ❄☟☜ 👍✋❄✡ ❄☟✌❄ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👎☼✌🕈 ☞☼⚐💣📬

✌☹☹ 🕆☠👎☜☼☝☼⚐🕆☠👎 💧✡💧❄☜💣💧 ☠☜☜👎 ✌ 💧⚐🕆☼👍☜ ⚐☞ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼ ❄⚐ 🏱🕆💣🏱 ☞☼⚐💣📪 ✌☠👎 ✌❄ 👍🕆☼☼☜☠❄📪 🕈☜ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☟✌✞☜ ❄☟☜ ☼☜💧⚐🕆☼👍☜💧 ❄⚐ 💣✌✋☠❄✌✋☠ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌ 💧✡💧❄☜💣📪 ☠⚐❄ 👍⚐☠💧❄✌☠❄☹✡ ✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☼✌❄☜📬 🏱⚐🕈☜☼ ✋💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ✋☠ 💧🕆👍☟ ☟✋☝☟ 👎☜💣✌☠👎🖴 🕈☟✌❄ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ☜✠👍☜💧💧 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 😐☜☜🏱💧 🏱🕆👌☹✋👍 💧☜☼✞✋👍☜💧 ✌✞✌✋☹✌👌☹☜📬 ✋☠❄☜☼☠✌☹ ☝☜☠☜☼✌❄⚐☼💧 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ⚐☞☞💧☜❄ 💧⚐💣☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐💧❄📪 👌🕆❄ ✋❄ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☠☜✞☜☼ 💣✌😐☜ 🕆🏱 ☞⚐☼ ✋❄📬

🏱☜☼☟✌🏱💧 ✋ 💧☟⚐🕆☹👎 ☟✌✞☜ 👌☜☝✌☠ 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼ ☝☼✋👎📬📬📬

<< WINTIN AND I HAVE GONE THROUGH SEVERAL DRAFTS FOR THE WATER AND SEWAGE SYSTEMS, BUT WE KEEP RUNNING INTO THE ISSUE OF POWER. WE COULD BRING WATER INTO THE CITY CLEANLY WITH AQUEDUCTS, BUT I HESITATE TO BUILD INTO THE SKYSCAPE. AT OUR CURRENT RATE OF POPULATION GROWTH, I ANTICIPATE THE CITY WILL NEED TO GROW UPWARD, AND IT IS DIFFICULT TO ANTICIPATE WHAT AREAS WILL BOOM. MORE IMPORTANTLY, I WISH TO BRING WATER INTO MONSTERS’ HOMES. AN AQUEDUCT SYSTEM WOULD NECESSITATE HUBS AROUND THE CITY THAT MONSTERS COULD DRAW FROM.

ALL UNDERGROUND SYSTEMS NEED A SOURCE OF POWER TO PUMP FROM, AND AT CURRENT, WE DO NOT HAVE THE RESOURCES TO MAINTAIN SUCH A SYSTEM, NOT CONSTANTLY AT ANY RATE. POWER IS ALREADY IN SUCH HIGH DEMAND; WHAT LITTLE EXCESS WE HAVE KEEPS PUBLIC SERVICES AVAILABLE. INTERNAL GENERATORS WOULD OFFSET SOME OF THE COST, BUT IT COULD NEVER MAKE UP FOR IT.

PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE BEGAN WITH THE POWER GRID… >>


	6. ☜☠❄☼✡ ☞✋✞☜

❄☟☜ 💧☜🕈✌☝☜ ✌☠👎 🕈✌❄☜☼ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄💧 ✌☼☜ 🕈☜☹☹ 🕆☠👎☜☼🕈✌✡📬 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 ❄⚐ ✋☠💧❄✌☹☹ ❄☟☜💣 🕆☠👎☜☼☝☼⚐🕆☠👎📪 ✌☠👎 ✋ ⚐☼✋☝✋☠✌☹☹✡ 👎☜💧✋☼☜👎📬 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 🕈✋☹☹ ☟✌✞☜ 🏱☹🕆💣👌✋☠☝ ✋☠ ❄☟☜✋☼ ☟⚐💣☜💧📬 ❄⚐ ⚐☞☞💧☜❄ ❄☟☜ ☜☹☜👍❄☼✋👍✌☹ 👍⚐💧❄📪 ☟⚐🕈☜✞☜☼📬📬📬 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 ❄⚐ ☹✋💣✋❄ ❄☟☜ ☟⚐🕆☼💧 ✋❄ ☞🕆☠👍❄✋⚐☠💧📬 ✌👎👎✋❄✋⚐☠✌☹☹✡📪 ☜☹☜👍❄☼✋👍✌☹ ☼✌❄✋⚐☠💧 🕈✋☹☹ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ 👌☜ 👍🕆❄ ✋☠ 👍☜☼❄✌✋☠ 💧☜👍❄⚐☼💧📬

✋ 🕈✌☠❄☜👎 ❄⚐ 👌☜☝✋☠ 💧💣✌☹☹📬 ☼☜☹✌❄✋✞☜☹✡📬 👌🕆❄ ❄☟✋💧 🏱☼⚐👌☹☜💣 ☠☜☜👎💧 ❄⚐ 👌☜ 👎☜✌☹❄ 🕈✋❄☟ ☠⚐🕈📬 💣✌☝✋👍 ⚐☠☹✡ ☝⚐☜💧 💧⚐ ☞✌☼ ✌☠👎 ☜✠☟✌🕆💧❄💧 ❄☟☜ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 ❄☟✌❄ ☼☜☹✡ ⚐☠ ✋❄📬 🕈☜ ☠☜☜👎 💣⚐☼☜ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼📬

<< THE SEWAGE AND WATER PROJECTS ARE WELL UNDERWAY. WE HAVE DECIDED TO INSTALL THEM UNDERGROUND, AND I ORIGINALLY DESIRED. MONSTERS WILL HAVE PLUMBING IN THEIR HOMES. TO OFFSET THE ELECTRICAL COST, HOWEVER… WE HAVE DECIDED TO LIMIT THE HOURS IT FUNCTIONS. ADDITIONALLY, ELECTRICAL RATIONS WILL NEED TO BE CUT IN CERTAIN SECTORS.

I WANTED TO BEGIN SMALL. RELATIVELY. BUT THIS PROBLEM NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH NOW. MAGIC ONLY GOES SO FAR AND EXHAUSTS THE MONSTERS THAT RELY ON IT. WE NEED MORE POWER. >>


	7. ☜☠❄☼✡ 💧✋✠

✋ ☟✌✞☜ 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 ❄⚐ ☼☜💣⚐👎☜☹ ❄☟☜ ☹✌👌📬 🕈✋☠❄✋☠ ✋💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ✌ ☼☜☝🕆☹✌☼ ✞✋💧✋❄⚐☼📪 ✌☠👎 ✌💧 ✋ 👌☜☝✋☠ 💣⚐☼☜ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄💧📪 💣⚐☼☜ 👍⚐🕈⚐☼😐☜☼💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👍⚐💣☜📬 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋💧 ❄⚐⚐ 💣🕆👍☟ ☟☜☼☜ ☞⚐☼ 💣☜ ❄⚐ ☞☜✋☝☠ ✋☝☠⚐☼✌☠👍☜ ✌👌⚐🕆❄📬 ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ ☜☠☹✋💧❄ ☟✋💧 💣✌☺☜💧❄✡🕯💧 ✌💧💧✋💧❄✌☠👍☜ ✋☠ 💣⚐✞✋☠☝ 💧⚐💣☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜💧☜ 💣✌👍☟✋☠☜💧📪 👌🕆❄ ❄☟☜☠📪 ❄☟✋💧 ☹✌👌 🕈✋☹☹ ❄☼🕆☹✡ 👌☜ 💣✋☠☜📬

<< I HAVE DECIDED TO REMODEL THE LAB. WINTIN IS ALREADY A REGULAR VISITOR, AND AS I BEGIN MORE PROJECTS, MORE COWORKERS WILL COME. THERE IS TOO MUCH HERE FOR ME TO FEIGN IGNORANCE ABOUT. I WILL NEED TO ENLIST HIS MAJESTY’S ASSISTANCE IN MOVING SOME OF THESE MACHINES, BUT THEN, THIS LAB WILL TRULY BE MINE. >>


	8. ☜☠❄☼✡ 💧☜✞☜☠

🕈☜ ☞✋☠✋💧☟☜👎 ☼☜💣⚐👎☜☹✋☠☝ ❄⚐👎✌✡📪 ✌☠👎 ✋ ✌💣 💧⚐ ☟✌🏱🏱✡✏ ❄☟✋💧 🏱☹✌👍☜ ☞✋☠✌☹☹✡ ☞☜☜☹💧 ☹✋😐☜ 💣✋☠☜📬 ✋ 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ☞☜☜☹ 🕈✌❄👍☟☜👎 ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜🖴 ✋ 👍✌☠ 💣⚐✞☜ ✌☠👎 👌☼☜✌❄☟☜ ☞☼☜☜☹✡📬 🕈✋❄☟ ✌☹☹ ⚐☞ ☟✋💧 ☼☜💣✌✋☠💧 ☝⚐☠☜📪 ✋ ☞✋☠✌☹☹✡ ☜💧👍✌🏱☜👎 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ ✌💧✌☠✋🕯💧 💧☟✌👎⚐🕈📪 ✌☠👎 ❄☟☜ 🕈☟⚐☹☜ ☹✌👌 ☞☜☜☹💧 👌☼✋☝☟❄☜☼📬

❄⚐💣⚐☼☼⚐🕈📪 ✋🕯💣 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ✋☠✞✋❄☜ ❄☟☜ 👌☜💧❄ ✌☠👎 ❄☟☜ 👌☼✋☝☟❄☜💧❄ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 🕆☠👎☜☼☝☼⚐🕆☠👎 ☞⚐☼ ✌ ✞✋💧✋❄📬 ✋ 👍✌☠☠⚐❄ 🕈✌✋❄📬

<< WE FINISHED REMODELING TODAY, AND I AM SO HAPPY! THIS PLACE FINALLY FEELS LIKE MINE. I DON’T FEEL WATCHED ANYMORE; I CAN MOVE AND BREATHE FREELY. WITH ALL OF HIS REMAINS GONE, I FINALLY ESCAPED DOCTOR ASANI’S SHADOW, AND THE WHOLE LAB FEELS BRIGHTER.

TOMORROW, I’M GOING TO INVITE THE BEST AND THE BRIGHTEST IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR A VISIT. I CANNOT WAIT. >>


	9. ☜☠❄☼✡ ☜✋☝☟❄

❄⚐👎✌✡🕯💧 💣☜☜❄✋☠☝ 🕈☜☠❄ 🕈⚐☠👎☜☼☞🕆☹☹✡✏ ✋ 💣☜❄ 💧⚐ 💣✌☠✡ ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠❄ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 🕈✋❄☟ 💧⚐ 💣✌☠✡ ☜✠👍☜☹☹☜☠❄ ✋👎☜✌💧📬 💣⚐💧❄ 🕈☜☼☜ 😐✋☠👎 ✌💧 🕈☜☹☹📪 🕈☟✋👍☟ 🕈✌💧 ☠✋👍☜📪 ✌☠👎 ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟ 💧⚐💣☜ 👍✌💣☜ 💧⚐☹☜☹✡ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 👍☟✌☠👍☜ ❄⚐ 💣☜☜❄ 💣☜📫📫💣☜✏📫📫✋❄ 🕈✌💧 👍☹☜✌☼ ❄☟✌❄ 💣✌☠✡ ☟⚐🏱☜👎 ❄⚐ ☺⚐✋☠ 💣✡ ❄☜✌💣📬 ✋ ☞✋☜☹👎☜👎 ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ ✌💧 💣✌☠✡ ✈🕆☜💧❄✋⚐☠💧 ✌💧 ✋ ✌💧😐☜👎📬

✋❄🕯💧 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👌☜ 👎✋☞☞✋👍🕆☹❄ ❄⚐ 👎☜❄☜☼💣✋☠☜ 🕈☟⚐ ✋🕯💣 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☟✋☼☜ ✌☠👎 🕈☟✌❄ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄💧 ✋🕯💣 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☞🕆☠👎📬 ☞⚐☼ ❄☟⚐💧☜ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄☜👎 ✋☠ ☜✋❄☟☜☼ 👌☜✋☠☝ ☟✋☼☜👎 ⚐☼ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ☼⚐✡✌☹ 💧👍✋☜☠👍☜ 👎✋✞✋💧✋⚐☠ ☞🕆☠👎 ❄☟☜✋☼ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄📪 ✋ ☠⚐🕈 ☟✌✞☜ ☜✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜🕯💧 ☼☜💧🕆💣☜💧📪 🏱☼⚐🏱⚐💧✌☹💧📪 ✌☠👎 ☹☜❄❄☜☼💧 ⚐☞ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄📬 ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐🕆☼💧☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☠☜✠❄ ☞☜🕈 🕈☜☜😐💧📪 ✋🕯☹☹ 👌☜☝✋☠ ❄☟☜ 🏱☼⚐👍☜💧💧 ⚐☞ ☜☹✋💣✋☠✌❄✋⚐☠📬

<< TODAY’S MEETING WENT WONDERFULLY! I MET SO MANY INTELLIGENT MONSTERS WITH SO MANY EXCELLENT IDEAS. MOST WERE KIND AS WELL, WHICH WAS NICE, AND THOUGH SOME CAME SOLELY FOR THE CHANCE TO MEET ME–ME!–IT WAS CLEAR THAT MANY HOPED TO JOIN MY TEAM. I FIELDED ALMOST AS MANY QUESTIONS AS I ASKED. 

IT’S GOING TO BE DIFFICULT TO DETERMINE WHO I’M GOING TO HIRE AND WHAT PROJECTS I’M GOING TO FUND. FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN EITHER BEING HIRED OR HAVING THE ROYAL SCIENCE DIVISION FUND THEIR PROJECT, I NOW HAVE EVERYONE’S RESUMES, PROPOSALS, AND LETTERS OF INTEREST. OVER THE COURSE OF THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, I’LL BEGIN THE PROCESS OF ELIMINATION. >>


	10. ☜☠❄☼✡ ☠✋☠☜

🕈☟✋☹☜ 🕈⚐☼😐 👍⚐☠❄✋☠🕆☜💧 💧❄☜✌👎✋☹✡ ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ 🕈✌❄☜☼ ✌☠👎 💧☜🕈✌☝☜ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄📫📫🕈☜🕯✞☜ ☼🕆☠ ✋☠❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ⚐👍👍✌💧✋⚐☠✌☹ 💧☠✌☝ ✌☠👎 👎☜✌👎 ☜☠👎📪 👌🕆❄ 🕈☜🕯✞☜ ✡☜❄ ❄⚐ ☜☠👍⚐🕆☠❄☜☼ ✌☠ ⚐👌💧❄✌👍☹☜ 🕈☜ 👍✌☠🕯❄ ⚐✞☜☼👍⚐💣☜📪 ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ 💧⚐💣☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 💧⚐☹🕆❄✋⚐☠💧 🕈☜🕯✞☜ ☞⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☼☜ ☹☜💧💧 ❄☟✌☠ ✋👎☜✌☹📫📫❄☟☜ ✋💧💧🕆☜ ⚐☞ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼ ☟✌💧 👌☜☝🕆☠ ❄⚐ 👍⚐☠💧🕆💣☜ 💣✡ ✋👎☹☜ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟❄💧📬 ⚐🕆☼ 💧☟⚐☼❄✌☝☜💧 ☹⚐⚐💣 ⚐✞☜☼ ☜✞☜☼✡ 💧❄☜🏱 🕈☜ 💣✌😐☜📪 ☠⚐ 💣✌❄❄☜☼ 🕈☟✌❄ 👎✋☼☜👍❄✋⚐☠ ✋❄🕯💧 ✋☠📬 🕈☜ 👍✌☠🕯❄ 🕆💧☜ ✌ 👍☜☼❄✌✋☠ ☼⚐🕆❄☜ ☞⚐☼ ✌ 🏱✋🏱☜☹✋☠☜ 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ✋❄ ❄✌😐☜💧 ❄⚐⚐ 💣🕆👍☟ ❄⚐ ☜☠☜☼☝✡ ⚐✞☜☼👍⚐💣☜ ❄☟☜ ✋☠👍☹✋☠☜📬 🕈☜ 👍✌☠🕯❄ ☞🕆☠👎 ✌ 🏱☼⚐☺☜👍❄ 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ❄☟☜ 🏱⚐🕈☜☼ ✋❄ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☼☜✈🕆✋☼☜ ☞✌☼ ☜✠👍☜☜👎💧 ☜✞☜☠ ❄☟☜ ☼⚐✡✌☹ 💧👍✋☜☠👍☜ 👎✋✞✋💧✋⚐☠🕯💧 ☝☜☠☜☼⚐🕆💧 ☼✌❄✋⚐☠💧📬

✋🕯💣 ❄⚐☹👎 ❄☟✌❄ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 🕈☟⚐ ☹✋✞☜ ❄⚐⚐ ☞✌☼ ☞☼⚐💣 ☠☜🕈 ☟⚐💣☜ ✌☼☜ ☜☠❄✋☼☜☹✡ ☼☜☹✋✌☠❄ ⚐☠ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ 💣⚐☼☜ ❄☟✌☠ ☞✋☼☜ 💣✌☝✋👍📪 ☝☹⚐🕈💧❄⚐☠☜💧📪 ✌☠👎 👌✋⚐☹🕆💣✋☠☜💧👍☜☠❄ ☞☹⚐☼✌ ✌☠👎 ☞🕆☠☝✋ ❄⚐ ✌✞⚐✋👎 👌☜✋☠☝ 🏱☹🕆☠☝☜👎 ✋☠❄⚐ 👍⚐💣🏱☹☜❄☜📪 👍☜✌💧☜☹☜💧💧 👎✌☼😐☠☜💧💧📪 ☠☜✞☜☼💣✋☠👎 ✌☠✡ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ☝✋☞❄💧 👌✌💧✋👍 ❄☜👍☟☠⚐☹⚐☝✡ 👌☜💧❄⚐🕈💧 🕆🏱⚐☠ 🕆💧📬 ✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜✋☼ 💣✌☺☜💧❄✋☜💧 ☟⚐🏱☜ ✋🕯☹☹ ☜✞☜☠❄🕆✌☹☹✡ 💣✌😐☜ 🏱☼⚐☝☼☜💧💧 ✋☠ 👌☼☜✌😐✋☠☝ ⚐☼ ⚐❄☟☜☼🕈✋💧☜ 👎✋💧✌👌☹✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ 👌✌☼☼✋☜☼📪 👌🕆❄ ❄☟✋💧 ✋💧 💣⚐☼☜ ✋💣🏱⚐☼❄✌☠❄📬 ❄☟✋💧 ☜☠☜☼☝✡ 👍☼✋💧✋💧 ✋💧 ✋💣🏱✌👍❄✋☠☝ ⚐🕆☼ 🏱☜⚐🏱☹☜ ☟☜☼☜ ✌☠👎 ☠⚐🕈📪 ✌☠👎 ✋❄ ☠☜☜👎💧 ❄⚐ 👍☟✌☠☝☜📬

<< WHILE WORK CONTINUES STEADILY ON THE WATER AND SEWAGE PROJECT–WE’VE RUN INTO THE OCCASIONAL SNAG AND DEAD END, BUT WE’VE YET TO ENCOUNTER AN OBSTACLE WE CAN’T OVERCOME, EVEN IF SOME OF THE SOLUTIONS WE’VE FOUND ARE LESS THAN IDEAL–THE ISSUE OF POWER HAS BEGUN TO CONSUME MY IDLE THOUGHTS. OUR SHORTAGES LOOM OVER EVERY STEP WE MAKE, NO MATTER WHAT DIRECTION IT’S IN. WE CAN’T USE A CERTAIN ROUTE FOR A PIPELINE BECAUSE IT TAKES TOO MUCH TO ENERGY OVERCOME THE INCLINE. WE CAN’T FUND A PROJECT BECAUSE THE POWER IT WOULD REQUIRE FAR EXCEEDS EVEN THE ROYAL SCIENCE DIVISION’S GENEROUS RATIONS. 

I’M TOLD THAT MONSTERS WHO LIVE TOO FAR FROM NEW HOME ARE ENTIRELY RELIANT ON NOTHING MORE THAN FIRE MAGIC, GLOWSTONES, AND BIOLUMINESCENT FLORA AND FUNGI TO AVOID BEING PLUNGED INTO COMPLETE, CEASELESS DARKNESS, NEVERMIND ANY OF THE OTHER GIFTS BASIC TECHNOLOGY BESTOWS UPON US. I KNOW THEIR MAJESTIES HOPE I’LL EVENTUALLY MAKE PROGRESS IN BREAKING OR OTHERWISE DISABLING THE BARRIER, BUT THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT. THIS ENERGY CRISIS IS IMPACTING OUR PEOPLE HERE AND NOW, AND IT NEEDS TO CHANGE. >>


	11. ☜☠❄☼✡ ❄☜☠

✋🕯✞☜ 👌☜☜☠ ☼☜✞✋☜🕈✋☠☝ 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ ✌💧✌☠✋🕯💧 ☠⚐❄☜💧 ⚐☠ ☟✋💧 💧🏱☜👍✋✌☹✋☪☜👎 ☝☜☠☜☼✌❄⚐☼💧📪 ✌☠👎 ☟⚐🕈 ☟☜ ☜✞☜☼ 💣✌☠✌☝☜👎 ☞⚐☼ ✌☹☹ ❄☟⚐💧☜ ✡☜✌☼💧 🕈✋❄☟⚐🕆❄ ✌💧💧✋💧❄✌☠👍☜ ✋💧 👌☜✡⚐☠👎 💣☜📬 🕈☟✋☹☜ ☟☜ 💣✌👎☜ 🏱☼⚐☝☼☜💧💧📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ✋💣✌☝✋☠☜ ☟⚐🕈 💣🕆👍☟ 💣⚐☼☜ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☟✌✞☜ 👌☜☜☠ 👎⚐☠☜ ☟✌👎 ☟☜ ☼☜👍☼🕆✋❄☜👎 ☜✞☜☠ ⚐☠☜ ⚐☼ ❄🕈⚐ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧 ❄⚐ ✌💧💧✋💧❄ ☟✋💣📬 ✋🕯✞☜ ⚐☠☹✡ ☟☜☹👎 ❄☟☜ ❄✋❄☹☜ ⚐☞ ☼⚐✡✌☹ 💧👍✋☜☠❄✋💧❄ ☞⚐☼ ✌ ☟✌☠👎☞🕆☹ ✡☜✌☼💧 ☠⚐🕈📪 👌🕆❄ ✋🕯✞☜ 💣☜❄ 💧⚐ 💣✌☠✡ 👌☼✋☝☟❄ ✌☠👎 ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠❄ 💣✋☠👎💧🖴 ✋ 💧🕆☼☜☹✡ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☠⚐❄ ☟✌✞☜ 💣✌👎☜ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝ ☹✋😐☜ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ 🕈✋❄☟⚐🕆❄ ❄☟☜💣📪 👍☜☼❄✌✋☠☹✡ ☠⚐❄ 🕈✋❄☟ 💧🕆👍☟ 💧🏱☜☜👎📬 ❄☟☜✡ ☟✌✞☜ 💣✡ ☜❄☜☼☠✌☹ ☝☼✌❄✋❄🕆👎☜📬

💧❄✋☹☹📪 🕈☟✌❄ 👎⚐👍❄⚐☼ ✌💧✌☠✋ 👎✋👎 ✌👍☟✋☜✞☜ ✋💧 ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ 🕈⚐☼❄☟ 💧☠☜☜☼✋☠☝ ✌❄📬📬📬 ☠⚐ 💣✌❄❄☜☼📬 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ❄☜✌💣 ✋ ☟✌✞☜📪 ✋🕯☹☹ 👍☜☼❄✌✋☠☹✡ 💧🕆☼🏱✌💧💧 ☟✋💣📬

<< I’VE BEEN REVIEWING DOCTOR ASANI’S NOTES ON HIS SPECIALIZED GENERATORS, AND HOW HE EVER MANAGED FOR ALL THOSE YEARS WITHOUT ASSISTANCE IS BEYOND ME. WHILE HE MADE PROGRESS, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW MUCH MORE COULD HAVE BEEN DONE HAD HE RECRUITED EVEN ONE OR TWO MONSTERS TO ASSIST HIM. I’VE ONLY HELD THE TITLE OF ROYAL SCIENTIST FOR A HANDFUL YEARS NOW, BUT I’VE MET SO MANY BRIGHT AND INTELLIGENT MINDS; I SURELY COULD NOT HAVE MADE ANYTHING LIKE WHAT I HAVE WITHOUT THEM, CERTAINLY NOT WITH SUCH SPEED. THEY HAVE MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE.

STILL, WHAT DOCTOR ASANI DID ACHIEVE IS NOTHING WORTH SNEERING AT… NO MATTER. WITH THE TEAM I HAVE, I’LL CERTAINLY SURPASS HIM. >>


End file.
